shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Meeting the Ghost Crew
This is the scene where our heroes meet the Ghost Crew in Spark of Rebellion (MGATSAoSWR). heroes run to the market where they confront the Second Sister and the Fifth Brother Fifth Brother: There they are. ignites his lightsabers Second Sister: I know that stance. Perhaps he's had some training after all. Fifth Brother: You admire him, Second Sister? Second Sister: Leave them to me, Fifth Brother. ignites her lightsaber as she and Mac lock blades Sabine jumps in Sabine Wren: Gusty move, guys! Zeb, get them to the Ghost! Garazeb Orrelios: On it! This way, guys! heroes follow Zeb to the Ghost Mac Grimborn: You've got to be kidding me. get aboard as Hera gives them a seat Kion: Excuse us. This is my uncle, Mac, our team, and the Lion Guard. And I'm Kion. Ryan Heretic: That's Ono, Fuli, Beshte, Anga, and Bunga. I am Ryan Heretic, Clan Heretic, House Vizsla. And this is my girlfriend, Meg Griffin. Chopper: beeps Mac Grimborn: Hey, you're that droid I met. C1-10P, I think. Kanan Jarrus: His name's Chopper. Ryan Heretic: Who are you? Kanan Jarrus: Kanan Jarrus. This is Ezra, Sabine, Hera, and Zeb. Beshte: Poa! Ryan Heretic: You said it. Meg Griffin (EG): Hera Syndulla Mom? Mac Grimborn: Okay, why are we here? Kanan Jarrus: To be a part of our crew. We all have a role to play in restoring peace and defeating the Empire. Mac Grimborn: chuckles Sorry, I'm out. leaves follows him and asks him a question Kiara: Uncle, do you have any idea what he just said? Mac Grimborn: I just want us to go back on our own. Kiara: Have you forgotten that a Mandalorian saved our lives? Mac Grimborn: I'm grateful, but that doesn't mean I want to join their crew. I felt our military turn against the Jedi. Jasiri is impressed with Sabine's armor Jasiri: Cool. Sabine Wren: That's Mandalorian armor for you. Ryan Heretic: I guess you got some armor for me, sister? Sabine Wren: I'm on it. to get some armor for Ryan Heretic Kion: Please forgive my uncle. Ryan Heretic: I hope she would remember. She is a Mandalorian, just like me. Kion: He doesn't seem to trust anyone like we do. Ono: You said it. And does your girlfriend have a human mother before Hera? Meg Griffin (EG): Actually, I never knew her. Ryan Heretic: Huh? What? confused Who? Kion: I... I'm sorry. Ryan Heretic: It's okay. Like her, I used to have a mother before the Skeksis killed her. Her name was May. She was a dancing girl in a dance academy of Mandalore and now, she is with me as a spirit. Syndulla is shocked Hera Syndulla: I never knew. Kion: That's part of the Circle of Life, Hera. Ryan Heretic: Kion's right. And Timon said that when the lions die, their bodies become the grass. And we eat the grass. Right? Meg Griffin (EG): Not exactly, Rye. We cannot digest grass. We got grubs. chuckles Chopper: beeps Janja: What do you mean, "What's the Circle of Life"? Meg Griffin (EG): Well, Jasiri's clan respects the Circle of Life. Jasiri: Mac might realize that we're similar, Chopper. Sisi Ni Sawa. Meg Griffin (EG): That means we're the same. starts singing Janja: You think that life is one big game~ You joke, you laugh, you take no blame~ I'm telling you, there's just no way that we're the same~ Hera Syndulla: You've got to look past what you see~ Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Fight scenes Category:Singing scenes